


Playground

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena talks about her family with her boyfriend, Detective Jesse Reese. (Year 24)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

There was an unseasonal chill in the air and a dampness that made it go right to the bone. Light pollution made the night bright, but it did nothing to dispel the darkness that always lingered in Gotham. The lone pair occupying a swing set in Robinson Park didn't seem to notice the cold or the gloom as they sipped from disposable coffee cups and gently swayed back and forth.

"I'm having issues reconciling the heiress with Catwoman's daughter, the vigilante." Jesse said, breaking the silence.

Helena shrugged. "I'm not surprised."

The detective grabbed one of the chains stopping her movement. "So explain it to me." It was more than a suggestion but less than a demand.

Helena looked at her boyfriend, whom had recently learned her secret identity. All things considered, he had been very understanding.

Helena sighed.

"My parents had a thing before it was public knowledge she was Catwoman. She left the city right after she found out she was pregnant, never told my dad. She did the Catwoman thing as long as she could. Uncle Eddy helped out when she needed. I think he was the only person she really trusted."

"Uncle Eddy?" Jesse asked.

"Edward Nigma." Helena replied

"Riddler?"

Helena nodded.

Jesse shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Uncle Eddy found a letter from my mom after she was killed. She wanted me to have a better life than she did, so she asked him to turn me over to my father. So, Uncle Eddy made it happen."

"How old were you?" Jesse asked.

"Five." Helena replied, slightly hunching over her coffee cup in a rare show of vulnerability. "Dad had already adopted Dick and he was 14. Plus, Dad had married and Mana was 6 months pregnant with Alex."

"Mana?" Jesse asked.

"My step-mother, she's... Greek."

"That had to be rough." Jesse said softly.

"It had its moments. I remember when Alex was born, I was terrified they wouldn't want me anymore and Dick wouldn't love me because he had a new baby sister to replace me." Helena softly laughed. "Dad took me to the hospital the day after Alex was born and sat me on Mana's bed. She wrapped her arm around me and they showed me how to hold the baby. Mana smiled down at us and said, "Alexendria, this is your big sister, Helena. She's going to teach you all the fun things that only big sisters can. You're a very lucky girl to have a big sister as special as Helena." In that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. I never worried when they added to the family after that." Helena smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" The detective asked.

"Eight. I'm exactly in the middle. Three brothers and a sister that are older, three brothers and a sister that are younger." Helena grinned.

"I can't even wrap my mind around having a family that big." Jesse admitted.

"You get used to it. We didn't have the little problems a lot of big families do because of our wealth. There was always plenty to go around. We didn't have to share bedrooms or fight over hot water. No one had to wear hand-me-downs and we all got to go to whatever college we wanted. The only things that were in short supply were time and privacy. Having our own rooms helped with the privacy but we still sometimes grated on each other's nerves, buy all siblings are like that at least sometimes. Dad and Mana always made an effort to be there for us too. Sometimes they had more luck than others. But at the end of the day, we all have each other."

"Sounds nice." Jesse mumbled forlornly, thinking about his rocky/nonexistent relationship with his own family.

There was a quiet pause while both were wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Next weekend is one of my niece's 6th birthday. We're having a party for her at the manor. It's going to be madness, kids running around everywhere, parents yelling, something valuable inevitably breaking. Why don't you come? It'll be fun." Helena suggested.

"I don't want to intrude on a family gathering." Jesse said surprised.

"Eh, don't worry about it. There's going to be like a zillion people there."

"A zillion?"

Helena shrugged. "My entire family, plus all the birthday girls' honorary aunts and uncles, plus all of their kids. Besides, maybe if I bring you to enough big events where you're just another face in the crowd, you can subtly integrate yourself into my family without having to go through the inquisition."

"Inquisition?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"My dad can be a little… intense." Helena replied. Jesse was aware her mother was Selina Kyle aka Catwoman and that her father was Bruce Wayne but he didn't yet know that her dad was also Batman.

"Okay. As long as you're sure it won't be an imposition." Jesse hesitantly agreed.

"Positive." Helena smiled.

* * *

Thanks to followers, but PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
